Dead and Changing
by Huston.Amanda
Summary: SPOILER ALERT:IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEAD IN THE FAMILY THINGS Will BE GIVEN AWAY. Sookie finds out that her telepathy is evolving into something more. Victor Finds out, now Eric and the gang must figure out how to get rid of Victor and Felipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead And Changing**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris Owns Everything, I just like to visit. **

**Chapter One**

I am back in Merlotte's for the 5th night in a row. I don't want to leave Sam to deal with this crap on his own. Stupid eccentrics, they say they are Christians but boy are they hypocrites. Telling Sam to close up. That he's not good enough to own a restaurant. The Were's are going through the same thing that the black's went though, you would think that everyone would have learned that nothing good comes from prejudice.

"Hey Chere, what's gotten into you? That frown hasn't left your face all evening." that's Sam for ya never thinking about himself always checking how I'm doing.

"Just thinking about all that's been going on around here these days, that's all."

"It's going to get a lot worse, before it gets better. We're still dealing with the government, they want us to register like sex offenders have to its ridicules, I was in the military for Christ sakes, I was born here. We got people fighting for our rights though. So it has to get better at some point I'm hoping."

I could tell Sam was getting riled up cause his thoughts got all hazy and red with anger and frustration. For some reason I can read his thoughts like he's projecting them today. He's thinking a lot about his mom and the divorce and his brothers marriage that's finally back on. I wonder if it's just cause he's upset that I can read him so clearly.

"Well I better go check on my tables, hopefully it will pick up before I have to leave tonight"

Lately I've been working mid shifts, after everything that's been going on I like to be home before it gets too late. Some evenings I stay in and help Dermot adjust to being stuck on this side of the gate. Especially right after everything went down, cause Eric was so busy getting things taken care of after Alexei had his freak out and his maker met his finale death. Now the only ones we have to deal with are Felipe and Victor. The other two on my list of people or persons who need killing. Things are finally getting back to a semblance of normal, at least for me. Eric is suppose to come over tonight and pick me up for the weekend, I love Sam and want to help him out but I need to have a break mentally and physically if I'm going to be any use to anyone. Those stupid Zealots are great projectors to the point that I can't block them out sometimes. Just this afternoon I entered this guys head. I didn't mean to it just happened, I took my break outside back by Sam's Trailer and one of the protesters was sneaking around. I went to read his thoughts to find out what he was up to and whoosh I was in. I would compare it to Eric glamoring one of the Fangbangers at Fangtasia. I made him leave and also learned that he was being paid by one of the newspapers to gets some dirt on local shifters. I feel like things are changing with my telepathy and its making me a little antsy. Thank god I only have an hour left on my shift.

Seven came faster than I thought it would. I finished cleaning up my section and headed for Sam's office to grab my purse and the keys to my new Impala. Eric wanted to get me something more flashy but I put my foot down as it was I used the money that Claudine left me.

"Hey Sook are you taking off."

"Yep I'm off till next Tuesday, thank you so much for that by the way, I kind of need a break"

"I figured as much, I really do appreciate that you were here for me though Sookie, I know you got your own problems to deal with. Is Claude staying with you and your Uncle this weekend?"

"Yeah but I'm going to be at Eric's till Monday evening. So the boys get the house to themselves and I get to relax. I love having them there but it gets kind of hard Dermot is still reeling over everything that happened. I hope having Claude and I around will be a positive influence."

"If he had you in his corner he'll be fine"

"Thanks for that Sam, well I'm off. If you need anything you know how to reach me."

"Same goes for you Sookie, just stay safe okay."

"I'll try Sam, I'll try" I tried not to giggle but I couldn't help it. Trouble follows me. It's like my shadow.

As I headed home I knew Eric was there waiting. I just hope he's controlling himself what with two Fairies currently taking up residence under my roof. Oh the joy that would be if all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris Owns Everything, I just like to visit. **

When I pulled in Eric's Corvette was already parked in the back. I was so ready to just relax and cuddle on his big comfy couch. Now that it's been cleaned of course. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that Claude and Dermot were up stairs, doing what I don't know I try not to pry when they are having their male fairy time. The next thing I felt were two large Viking arms wrapping themselves around me. Oh how I love this feeling, you know the one; safe, secure, cherished.

"How was work Lover?"

"Slow, this whole thing with the Were's is really causing Sam some issues. We still have the loyal customers but we aren't getting the walk in business like we were before."

"You know you could always come work for me."

"And what be a waitress at Fangtasia, right like that would go over well."

"You could be my personal assistant."

"That's Pam's job, well kind of. I don't want to take anything away from anyone else and I don't want people to think I'm getting special treatment cause I'm dating the boss."

"Technically, you are married to the boss."

"To the Human population I'm not."

"Would you like to be married to me in the 'Human' way, as you put it."

"Eric Northman are you proposing to me, here in my Kitchen."

"Well yes lover I am."

"Oh..."

Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, what do I say to that, yes Eric I would love to marry you and raise children oh wait that's not going to happen, oh and I'm going to die in 60 or 70 more years and what happens when I'm old and wrinkly what then. God I want to say yes so badly but the cons are just so many.

" We know that would never fly Eric. I will grow old and get wrinkly and you will stay young and beautiful and people will start to wonder what the hell is going on with that crazy old lady that lives by the cemetery."

"I do not care what people think Sookie, and you will realize one day what you really want is all that matters. I will wait. You never know you could get the benefit of immortality from your fae ancestry. One can never be too sure about the future, it is always changing. Just look at us. Vampires and Shifters out in the open. There are some who thought that would never happen either and it has."

"OKAY, Eric I got the picture. Can I think about it. You know I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my natural life with you. I just don't know if marriage is the right thing to do in this aspect.

"I could always change you."

"NOT AN OPTION EITHER, You know how I feel about that one. But back to the whole fairy thing, Eric. What if that could be true. What if I did get other things from my fae side?"

"What do you mean."

"I got into this guy's head this afternoon, and I could read Sam really good."

"You have read shifters before what are you getting at."

"I didn't just get feelings and hazy thoughts I got the whole freaking picture. In Surround sound."

"What about this man. You say you got into his head. How?"

"I don't know how it just happened kind of like you do when you glamour someone. I took control of his actions everything I read every thought he has ever had in his entire life. I owned his mind. Like it was mine."

"Well, that is intriguing."

"That's all you have to say. oohh intriguing that's it. It's scary Eric. I don't know what to expect anymore. What's next reading Claude and Dermot. Who's to say it stops there what about Pam and you or Victor or Filipe. They will surely want me dead them if they think I can read their minds. Heaven freaking forbid I know when they are going to come kill us all."

At this point I have worked myself up to the point freaking out. How can this be happening now. We just got through so much and now this is happening. Maybe I should change my name to trouble. Cause obviously I can't get away from it. I need to count to ten and settle down, so we can think this out straight. Just for shits and giggles I decided to see if what I'm freaking out about could really be happening so I try to listen in to Eric's thoughts and yep the shit hath hiteth the fan.. ith.

_This is not good. She will be even more of a target now if anyone finds out about this development. God why did fucking Naill have to go and close up the portal now. At least Dermot is still here maybe he can help her with this. He's not in to good of shape either. Who to talk to. Claude yes he might be able to help and he wouldn't open his mouth to anyone. We need to eliminate all threats now. Victor must go._

"NO NO. I DONT WANT ANYONE ELSE TO GET HURT. We cant involve Dermot he's not doing that much better than I am. He's still upset that he killed my parents and that he came after me and Jason."

Oh shit.. that's all that I can think right now.

"Sookie... did you just read my thoughts?"

_I know she did. I just need some conformation of this huge wrinkle in our life now._

"I'm sorry Eric. I thought I was just freaking out. I didn't think I could really do it. I mean I have a few times but not like this. This is in full detail. God what are we going to do know."

"We are going to continue on like none of this has been revealed. We are going to go to Shreveport and spend the next four evenings together. We will talk more about this with Pam and Bill tomorrow evening, and think up a plan. If this does get out we will deal with it then. Understand."

"Okay, let's go then I could really use some relaxation. Especially now, after this little revelation. God can my life be anymore screwed up."

"You do know you have just jinxed us right."

"Shit.."

"Let's go lover."

He's laughing at me now. I can tell trough the bond that he's excited about this new turn of events. I can't let him get bored in his old age now can I. I can't wait to get home. Well to Eric's home anyway. Who know maybe these next few days will make we want to take him up on his offer. We'll see, I'm going to use this as a trial period. Not going to tell him that. Just my little secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris Owns Everything, I just like to visit. **

God I love this house, it's not anything like you would expect Eric to decorate. Everything is over sized and overstuffed. Its furniture meant to be used, not just to look at.

"What are your thoughts lover, you seem anxious." And, now it starts, the seduction and playfulness that he only lets out when we are alone. I love this man, when he's like this I want to say yep that's it I'm going to move in so we can be like this for the rest of my life.

"Well, I'm thinking a nice warm bath in you huge Jacuzzi, then we can sit on the couch and cuddle while we watch Buffy. How does that sound to you?" I couldn't help laugh at that one. That was one of my favorite parts about him losing his memory.

"If that is what your really want to do Sookie, we shall do it." he said with a slight frown.

Oh that look, it's an instant turn on, I can't help it.

"Do you have any other ideas lover." I said with a slight purr to my voice. and I turned and ran for his bedroom. It didn't take long he was on me in an instant, and I really me an instant one minute my feet are on the ground the next I'm up in his arms and we are on the bed in his room. "I'm guessing this is your idea.."

"MMM yes lover it is." oohh I love when he kisses my neck like that.

He slowly moved down pulling my shirt up and over my head as he moved. While he was busy undressing me, I was working on the buttons of his pants. Why men find button flies a good idea I have no clue to me it's a complete pain in the ass. I got two unbuttoned and started pushing them down, he got the message and stood to take them off. When he finished with his pants he grabbed the sides of my shorts and in one smooth yank had them off in seconds.

His warm hand, began caressing the innermost part of my thigh. I sighed one of those breathy little sigh in response and pressed my thighs together. I reached out blindly, pulling myself as close as possible to his hard body above me. I felt the thumb of his hand between my thighs brush against my folds, teasing me. So close.

Warm flesh. Warm flesh under his hand. Warm flesh pushed up against him. I know He feels my body below him stiffen as his thumb grazed sensitive flesh. The scent of arousal wafted up to him. Making need wash over him in a torrent. He was no longer content to create lazy circles against my flesh, I can tell he needs more as much as I do.

The circling continued. The thumb was getting ever closer, dipping into my folds with each pass. I can't help but moan. I couldn't help the want. It was consuming me. Like a slow fire that was building from within.

He pushed his thumb in on the next stroke, gripping my ass with his other four fingers. He gave a low chuckle as I bucked into the air.

That chuckle. I know that chuckle… He's teasing me, he knows he's driving me insane with want. Its my turn to tease him as I lifted my leg and slide it against him. A long, slow slide of silky flesh. He took his hand away from me and grabbed onto my thigh.

I shifted my weight so I was lying on top of him. I bent down and suckled at his neck. I know he loves that. I pulled some of that sweet flesh into my mouth and bit. He growled in response, making her giggle.

"Fuck, lover," Eric moaned.

I bit down again. Suddenly I was on my back, staring into the dark blue of Eric's eyes.

"Sookie!"

I used his moment of excitement to wrap my legs around his waist and bring him closer to me. His gracious plenty was pressing into my stomach. So close to where I really wanted it. I tried to maneuver myself so that I could guide him in. Get him where I wanted him. Where I really needed him right now.

Eric growled for me to stop. "Not yet," he ordered as he dipped down with half lidded eyes and pulled my upper lip into his mouth. He gave it a long suck before releasing it enough to swipe his tongue against my teeth, then beyond and into my mouth, meeting my tongue to begin a war. He pushed his tongue in deeper, exploring the cavern of warmth, tasting me.

I wrapped my arms around his back and gave him full access to my mouth. I moved my left hand into his hair, threading her fingers through his soft blond locks. My other hand moved down until it was resting at the top of his ass god i love his butt. I can feel the firm swell of both cheeks at the outer of edge of my palm.

He pulled his head away and stared into my eyes. He wiggled his way between my thighs, supporting himself on the bed with his arms outstretched. When he was on the outside, when he could feel my moist center trying to suck him in, he spoke. "Are you ready lover?"

My face lit up, my teeth flashing brightly as I smiled. A wicked laugh tore out of me.

"Oh, I'm ready Eric. I've been ready since I go off work this evening and knew you were waiting for me."

"I know I could feel it through the bond" he said still poised at my entrance, the tip of his penis weeping with precum and need.

"You were probably egging it on weren't you?" I challenged, pushing my pelvis up to take him in just a little

Eric's face mirrored hers with a wide smile. "Mm you caught me lover."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I purred.

"Not a damn thing," he groaned as he pushed his way in. Immediately my inner walls started to pulse around him.

He touched every part of me that needed to be touched. I felt him catch his rhythm. Felt him as he began to pull himself in and out of me in an undulating motion, rocking his hips up and giving a slight buck when he was buried to the hilt. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, arching into the mattress to join him in the dance.

On his next thrust down he darted his head sideways, capturing a nipple in his mouth and giving it a good suck, nipping it ever so slightly with his blunt teeth.

A shot of white hot lust burst through me when he bit down. It was only a soft bite. A playful bite. Just a tease. Nothing more. But it made me scream. I'd never screamed like this during sex before. Never.

Eric felt my response and he lost his rhythm entirely. He stilled against me, with his head resting on the top of my chest. He was heaving for breath that he did not need.

"What the fuck was that!" he cried out hoarsely.

I had the bed sheets gripped tightly in each fist. My eyes were closed. My head was still thrown backwards. My mouth open. The scream was gone. The memory of the sensation that caused the scream was not. I had a sinking feeling it never would be.

I know Eric could feel the tension in my body underneath him. His cock was so hard, but he didn't move thank god I don't think I could have handled it if he did. He didn't move until he knew what I was about. Why I had responded so strongly. I could tell that he was on the brink of some precipice. That another scream from me like that, a scream of pure lust, would send him over. Into what, I did not know. I think I kind of scared him. That's what made him stop.

I relaxed a little, letting go of the sheet and bringing my head forward. "I don't know. You bit down and I went… I don't know, Eric."

"Okay. Well… let's just start out small, shall we?" Eric asked, getting some equilibrium back. He lifted his head up, still nestled inside of me, and sucked a rosy nipple back into his mouth. He used his tongue to push the nipple down back into the soft padding of the breast. My walls milk him forcefully in response, and he laughed.

I poked him in the side of the shoulder with a closed fist.

"Wha?" he asked dreamily, still working away at his prize.

I grabbed my other sorely neglected nipple with my middle finger and thumb. I rolled it, making sure he watched. "You're not being fair," I pouted.

Eric laughed around the nipple in his mouth. "Alright, Sookie. 'M a fair man," he purred as he let go of one tender morsel for another.

I grabbed a hold of his head, holding him to my breast while I writhed underneath him. "Fuck, Eric! Fuck. Need you."

"You've got me Lover," Eric said as he thrust into me.

"Need more of you," I cried desperately, not having any idea of what I was asking for.

Eric had an idea, though. "Gonna try and bite again, just a nibble. You ready?"

"Yes! Oh yes, Eric. Please!" I yelled out, suddenly very aware of what it was I needed.

Eric took the nipple in between his teeth, holding it there for just a second before biting down. My back arched off the bed, bringing Eric with it, and another scream tore out of my mouth. Eric shoved me down on the bed, dominating me, as he moved his head in, snake like, to my throat. He bit down hard, tearing into my flesh, filling his mouth with blood. My scream made the walls shake. I was there. I was right where I'd always wanted to be. That place that played at the edges of my imagination. The secret place. The forbidden place. I started convulsing around Eric, my legs firmly wrapped around his back. My nails embedded in his shoulders. Eric went crashing over the edge. He was falling. No. He was diving. Down into a place he'd never been able to go before. I knew I was trying to pull all of him inside of me. I could feel him at my throat. Just nursing. Not drinking. Savoring.

When he was so full of me, when his senses were incapable of discerning where he ended and I began, he let go. He licked slowly at the open wound, I think he is hoping it would scar. Wanting desperately to see his marks on my neck I can feel that need through the bond. He wants me to wear his scent upon my flesh. For the world to know that I am truly his.

I can tell he was thinking. I could almost feel the mental cogs turning in his head. Somehow though I'm not afraid. I didn't think I could ever be afraid of him. After this epiphany I don't think I could ever be separated from him again. But I also know that I can't become a Vampire. I could never give up the sun.

Eric moved himself away from me, so that he could hold me in his arms and he looked me in the eyes.

He gave me a tender, smile. "Care to tell me what that was all about lover."

I smiled back. "I have no idea, maybe it has to do with my changing. Maybe I tapped into something, like our combined passion."

"Well Sookie you do keep my existence interesting that's for sure lover."

"I wish we could figure out what's going to come next, we know I can read Were minds and Vampire minds and that I can infiltrate and take over a human mind. I think I should see if I can read Claude or Dermot's. That will give us an idea of how far it has progressed don't you think?"

"I think that's a good idea, We will meet Pam and Bill at Fangtasia tomorrow night at let them know what is going on. We need to keep this in our little group. If Victor or Felipe find out it will be even harder to keep you safe from them. Right now you need to rest lover. We will worry about this tomorrow."

"I know it's just hard to sleep when so much is weighing on my mind." I said with a yawn, I really was tired bless his heart he wore me out.

"I love you Sookie, I will keep you safe I promise you this. Now sleep I will give Pam and Bill a call after you fall asleep."

"Alright, I love you Eric." was all I got out before my eyes closed.

When I woke up it was already four in the afternoon. I didn't realize how worn out I was from working so many shifts at Merlotte's. I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the coffee pot, Eric set it up for me last night so all I had to do was hit the button thank god I need coffee now. As I waited for it to finish brewing, I grabbed out the eggs and a frying pan from their places in the kitchen and started working on my breakfast. It's really more like dinner but when you keep vampire hours you just go with it. It was perfect timing when my eggs where done so was the coffee, I filled a cup and took my plate with me to the table. I had about an hour till Eric woke up and then we would be off to Fangtasia for the meeting with Pam and Bill.

When I was done eating I went to take a shower. I love Eric's shower it had all the different sprayers on the walls and the rain shower head it is pure heaven. I didn't realize how long I was in there obviously cause all of a sudden i had Eric's arms around me.

"Evening Lover, how was your day?"

"Well I just got up about an hour ago so it hasn't been very eventful yet, would you like to change that." I giggled.

"I would love to but we don't have time, we have to meet Pam and Bill in a half hour. But I will wash your back."

His fingers were magical as he rubbed the lavender and sandalwood body wash into my skin. When he turned me to wash it off, I began to wash him starting with his back then moving up to his head, pulling him down so I could reach him. This is one of the best things about the shower we could both fit comfortably.

"Thank you lover, I love when you wash me, now we must hurry. They will be waiting for us now."

"Alright Eric, I just have to brush my teeth and through on my dress, then I'll be ready."

With that being said I hurried to brush my teeth and I grabbed a black and white polka doted sundress with black flats, from my side of the closet and rushed out the door to meet Eric by the Corvette.

"You look lovely Dear One."

"Thank you Eric, you look like you normally due, devastatingly handsome of course."

We made it to Fangtasia by six pm, there was already a line forming out front. Eric pulled the Corvette to the employee parking lot. We entered through the back and headed straight toward Eric's office. Pam and Bill were already in there. I could hear Bills thoughts and they were none to kind to Eric.

_Why he makes us wait is ridicules. What is the reason for this stupid meeting I would like to know. I have done everything he has ask I look after Sookie's home while she is here with him and I watch her when she is at home what else is there for me to do. Judith is waiting for me at home, that is one thing I still need to thank Sookie for. Why she thought to get a hold of her is beyond me . She wouldn't have know if Judith was trying to mainstream or if she was bringing herself more danger. She must still have some love for me somewhere inside her. I know we will never be together again but maybe one day I will feel like she has forgiven me for all that has transpired._

At least it seems like things with Judith are going well. I hope it works out for them she has waited so long to be with him. I think she may actually love him and him her as well. I don't dare look into Pam's thoughts those might be a little more scary or detailed.

"What is all of this about Master."

"Well Pamela, Sookie has developed something new."

"Ooo should we be worried." She said this with a wink in my direction. "More than we already do with her that is."

"Yes actually we should. Sookie tell me what Pam is thinking right now please."

_Eric is a dumbass if he thinks Sookie can read my thoughts we have already been over this when we met the little human._

This I had to grin at cause it would be true if I wasn't able to read her thoughts we had been over it before but things have changed greatly I might add.

"She thinks you're a Dumbass." I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't the look I was getting from Pam was priceless it was one of complete disbelief. Bill looked like he was going to be sick, he looked almost as pale as he did when he had silver poisoning. Eric looked like he was trying to scowl at Pam but he couldn't quite do it cause the situation was just too funny.

"Well that's taken out of contacted."

"Pam did you or did you not just think that i am a dumbass." He was playing with her now.

"Yes master I did."

"Well as you can see I am not a Dumbass, cause Sookie can now read Vampire and Were minds. We are going to find out tomorrow if she can read Fairy minds as well. What we do have to watch out for is that this goes no further than us. Victor and Felipe must never find out. Her life will be forfeit if this is revealed. Is that understood."

"Yes, I will still look after Sookie's home. I'm assuming she is moving in with you know so that you can protect her better. Is that correct." Bill questioned.

"We haven't..." that's when I broke in, I have decided that it's time for me to move in with Eric and take advantage of the time we have left together you never know when it might end especially now that this new development popped up.

"Yes, I'm moving in. I'm going home tomorrow to pack up something's that I can't live without and then I will be back over at Eric's. I'm going to talk to Claude and Dermot and see if they would like to rent the place its bigger than Claude's home and it doesn't have all the bad memories of his sisters there and Dermot feels more at ease there as well."

"Well lover that is news to me but I am quite happy you decided, now are you going to marry me as well?"

"I'm still thinking on that okay.. Jeez ... one step at a time let me move in first."

Pam and Bill were laughing at us now, at least the mood lightened a little from the gloom of my new talents.

"Eric are you going to do your duty and enthrall the masses tonight." 

"Yes Pam after I get some work done here I will go out and sit in the booth, will you take Sookie out and get her a drink. I shouldn't be more than 15 minutes at the most Sookie, if that's okay with you ."

"Yeah that's fine, Pam will you sit with me for that little bit of time or do you have things you have to do? Bill are you going to join us as well?" 

"I will sit with you Sookie." Got to love Pam she's doesn't beat around the bush.

"Judith is waiting at home, I'm going to pick up true blood on the way home. If you are still home tomorrow evening we will stop by I know Judith would like to thank you for getting a hold of her for me. I am also extremely grateful to you and if you ever need anything you let me know Sookie. Have a nice evening and we will see you soon." With that he was out the door faster than a sinner in church.

Pam and I walked out to the front of the club leaving Eric to finish whatever it is he had to do. Stopping first at the bar for my gin and tonic and Pam's true blood. Then we headed for the corner booth that was Eric's official spot if he were not on his throne.

"What are you thoughts Pam, on all that's happened."

"Why do you ask you can read them now."

"Because they are private and you are my friend. I will not read your thoughts if I can help it."

"I think that list you were talking about is going to have to be eliminate here in the near future. The possible threat to your safety is too high to leave said people in power for much longer."

"That's what I was thinking as well. I just don't want anyone else hurt because of me. I have so much death in my wake sometimes I don't know if my life was worth all of it."

"If you give up now there deaths would have been for nothing. the ones who gave their lives for you wanted you to live a long healthy life, that is why they laid down there's for you."

"Thanks Pam that makes me feel a little better." I could tell that Eric was done with his work and was heading out to the main part of the bar. He gets annoyed when he has to sit out here and 'enthrall the masses'.

"Lover why were you upset?" 

"Just thinking I'm better now. How long are we staying. I'm getting kind of tired and if I want to get everything packed up and to your house tomorrow I need to get up earlier than I did today."

"Long enough for one dance, how does that sound." I hadn't realized that he stood and he was now offering me his had. I love this man with all my heart. He pulled me to the floor for a slow dance and when it ended we walked out the door for home.

I must have fallen asleep in the car, cause the next think I knew Eric was placing me on the bed and taking my shoes and dress off.

"Is it okay with you that I move in tomorrow? I realize that I just sprung it on you." I asked sleepily.

"Yes darling its fine. Go back to sleep, you have a lot you must do tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." and I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris Owns Everything, I just like to visit.**

I woke up to an alarm this morning, where Eric got it I have no clue. I hate waking up to an alarm it makes me feel like I didn't sleep at all. I know I have to get up but it feels so nice to lay here in bed with Eric, even though he's not really 'alive' right now. The faster I get up the sooner I'll get done, and with that thought I rolled my butt out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Half hour later I am on my way back to Bon Temps, I gave Claude a call to let him know I was on my way home but he didn't answer. I'm hoping he's home, and that he's just still sleeping.

I pulled up to my house to see that Claude was indeed just sleeping late. Dermot was up and sitting in the living room watching TV. He loved it, I think he's using it to catch up with the times.

"Good morning Dermot, How are you feeling today?"

"Quite well actually, I thought you were staying in Shreveport with Eric for the weekend?"

"Oh I am I'm just here to pack some of my stuff. I actually have to talk to you and Claude about something, is he up yet by any chance?"

"He's in the shower, he said he would be down shortly."

"I'm down, what is it you need to discuss Sookie?" That's Claude for ya, straight to the point.

"I've decide to move in with Eric, and was wondering if you and Dermot would like to stay here. I know it's not like your apartment in Monroe, but it would really make me feel better to know someone was here taking care of the place for me and there's enough room for both of you to stay comfortable. So what do ya say, will ya stay?"

"Well Sookie, I don't have anywhere else to go. So you can count on me staying."

The sadness in Dermot's voice got to me. He was put under a spell and now he's stuck on this side of the gate and he only has Claude and Me as family to help him. He has no job, no idea what he could even do here, he doesn't technically exist to the United States government. I need to ask Sam if maybe he can help.

"I will stay. Its nicer here, there are no bad memories here. Its quiet, and relaxing."

I had to peek at Claude's thoughts just to make sure he meant what he said. Boy was I surprised.

_It's nice to be here, I hadn't realized how much slower your life could feel. I almost feel human staying here with Sookie and Dermot. Is this what it feels like to heave a real loving family._

I felt loved, Claude something I never thought I would feel. I didn't let on that I could read him, cause you never know if that would change these new feelings that are going through his head but I think I'm beginning to understand my cousin a little bit better than I did when all of this stated.

"Well if ya'll are staying then I'm going to go pack up some of my stuff and give you some more room. I really appreciate you guys doing this for me."

With that I headed off to my bedroom. The first thing I did was grab the two suitcases from under my bed and stated to place the clothing I couldn't live without into them. I grab some of my pictures and of course the calendar picture of Eric. Grab my shoes and headed out the door. I turned to look back trying to think if I got everything. Underwear check, socks check, clothing check, pictures check, make up check, toiletries check. Anything else I need I can always come back and get so yep I got all that I need right now. I headed for the corvette, thank God all my stuff fits in the front seat cause that trunk is freaking small. It's about four o' clock now. I headed back in the house to say my goodbyes and couldn't help the tears that began to fall. I was leaving this house, Gran's house, my house, the house I was raised in. I have so many good memories but also some pretty bad ones. I'm leaving the house where Gran was killed, where I killed Debbie Pelt and Eric buried her out back. Where Alexei was killed after his rampage and Eric's maker Appius. Where Colman was killed by Dermot. I never realized how much killing has gone on in and around this house. Maybe it's a good idea that I'm moving in with Eric, it's a new start, hopefully this killing doesn't follow me to Eric's.

"I'm going to head out now, If you need anything you have my cell number give me a call. If anything breaks I'll get it fixed for ya, if you will just pay the bills, ya know what I mean. Dermot would you like me to talk to my friend Sam and see if there's anything around the bar that you could do for him?"

"Yeah Sookie that sounds like a good idea. I can clean, can't cook but I can do some handy work too. I still have my magic, I can also keep the peace what with all this political unrest going on."

"I'll call Sam on my way back home and I'll call you with his answer okay?" 

"Okay."

"You be safe Sookie. If you need anything you call us as well."

"Aw Claude I'm gonna miss being here with you guys, I'll come visit during the day when Eric is sleeping so we won't lose touch you are family and we need to get our fairy fix anyway right." I said this with a little giggle.

"Bye Guys, Love ya talk to ya in a little while." I was out the door, I could feel Eric waking up even thought he was at home in Shreveport. Wow either our bond is getting stronger or my ability is changing even more.

I grabbed my phone the minute I was behind the wheel and dialed Sam up at Merlotte's.

"Merlotte's Sam speaking how my I help you."

"Hey Sam its Sookie, I've got a question for ya Dermot needs something to do during the day and I was wondering if you needed anymore help around the bar. I know it's been slower as of late and adding another person to the payroll may not be the best thing but I thought I would ask."

"Actually , I need someone to come in at night and clean. I could also use someone to help unload the delivery truck when it comes in. Maybe some nights he could even be here just to watch out for Kennedy and help Danny. We had a few issues last night, I almost closed down early. We had some FoTS guys in here, seems they aren't happy to just pick on the vamps they have started in on the two natured now as well."

"Oh Sam is there anything I can do? I have to tell Eric about this, it's starting to get out of hand we have to do something soon or there will be blood running in the streets."

"That's what I'm afraid of Sookie, it's going to go that way if nothing is done on the governments end of things. The Fellowship is no better than Terrorists. I'm not going to get into this again thought we have no control right now so why stress about it. Tell your Uncle he can start tomorrow at 5pm."

"Thanks Sam, I'll call him right now. See you one Tuesday."

"Bye Sookie."

"Bye."

I quickly dialed Claude and asked him to talk to Dermot and let him know what Sam had said. He seemed excited about the prospect of starting a job. One that didn't include war and killing. I hope this will help him move on and become a better part of our society. I was pulling into the driveway when I hung up with Claude and Dermot. I could feel Eric, He must be in the shower cause I was getting some naughty thoughts about what he would like to be doing with me in said shower at this moment. I couldn't help it I ran. I through the bathroom door open tearing off clothes in my hurry to make it into the shower before he finished.

"Well hello lover, this is a nice surprise it thought you were still packing things up in Bon Temps."

"I only had a few things that I thought I would really need. It didn't take me that long, it took me longer to contemplate what I really needed to take. I called Sam and got Dermot a job, and found out that the FoTS have been giving two nature's trouble now as well. It's getting out of hand Eric, what are we going to do."

"There's noting we can do just yet Dear One. Just wait and see how it all plays out. History as you say repeats itself."

"I know, how about we repeat some history." I said with a wink as I reach between us and grabbed his gracious plenty slowly moving my hand up and down.

"Oh Sookie are you sure you want to start this. You know where it always ends up."

"Yep, me up against the wall and you buried deep inside me." I finished that with a squeak as he lifted me up. I had to grab his shoulders to steady myself as I felt him enter me. The cold tile on my back was a shock compared to his chest all nicely warmed by the hot water of the shower. "OH GOD, Eric"

"I missed you when I woke lover." He stated as he began moving slowly in and out. A nice even tempo, I could feel an orgasm building slowly. I pressed my fingers into his back slowly moving them down his spin to his butt. God I love his butt, I pulled him closer to me. I wanted him to go faster, I wasn't in the mood for soft and slow I wanted hard and I wanted it now.

"Faster Eric now please Faster." I think I'm going to have bruises on my back tomorrow, cause he sure knows how to listen. God it feels so good, I missed this so much I can't believe I didn't give in and move in with him sooner. I've wasted so much time, we could have been doing this every evening. I could feel it, I was going to cum but I wasn't quite there yet. I needed something to push me over that edge I just couldn't figure out what it was. That is until he bit my right breast right above the nipple and began sucking. Yep that's it, the starburst started again and I could tell he was right there with me.

"AHHH, YES"

"UUUGGG"

I collapsed against him exhausted and perfectly sated.

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you to Eric. So what are our plans for this evening?"

" We have to go to Fangtasia, there is a rumor that Victor is on his way here. To Investigate the loss of Bruno Brazell and Corinna. Of course he can't come right out and say that he's investigating us, that would give him away. So he's saying it's a business call to see how the local economy is fairing and what the local telepath is up to. We must be extra cautious with your new gifts."

"Got it, fake smiles in place at all times. Are we going there now then?"

"Yes as soon as you get your sexy body clothed we will be on our way."

"Smartass."

"Get dressed."

"Yes Master, Whatever you say Master. Right away Master." Mmm I just love sarcasm..

"Finally you understand.."

He always has to have the last word oohh for that I'm going to take my sweet ass time getting ready and he can wait..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris Owns Everything, I just like to visit. **

They say that you can never count on rumors for your information, well this rumor you can take to the bank. An hour into our visit to Fangtasia, and can ya'll guess who walked in? Yep, the devil, or as everyone else calls him, Victor. He sauntered in like he owed the place, like he was king and not Felipe. It makes me wonder if that's what he is up to. He's on a power trip and now he wants more.

"Northman, how is business?"

"Normal, considering what is going on around here now a days."

"Ms. Stackhouse, how is our local telepath doing. Staying out of trouble I hope."

_After I kill the damn Viking, she will be mine, and then I can take over that overbearing pompous Felipe's kingdom and run this area like it needs to be run. God she will be magnificent, she has to be good in bed to keep Northman interested in her. _

I had to hold my tongue after hearing this. Kill Eric over my dead body, I have to give Eric this new bit of information that's for sure. I would rather die than sleep with Victor, I think I might actually be physically ill just thinking about it.

"Oh I always try to stay out of trouble, but it just finds me where ever I am." I had my 'Crazy Sookie' smile firmly in place."Would you like me to get you a True Blood?"

"Yes that would be wonderful."

Thank god, I tried not to look to eager to get out of the booth and away from him, but he just gives me the creeps. He sent people here to kill Pam and abduct me, and now he's planning to kill Eric as well. He is now number one on my shit list that's for sure. I came back with three bottles of True Blood and a Gin and Tonic for myself.

"So what are you planning to do while you are here Victor."

I couldn't help but ask I want to know what lie he concocted for his stay.

"Two of my employee's where on their way back from Nevada, and came through this area and now they are missing. I'm here to see if they are just hiding or if anything untoward has come upon them. You haven't heard from Bruno or Corinna have you Northman?"

"Can't say that I have. Neither of them have come into the bar to let me know they were staying my area. Is there a reason you think they stopped here? Louisiana is a large state, they could be anywhere."

"Oh I know how large Louisiana is, but this is the area their vehicle was located by state police. This is the location they suggested I check out. The fact that they are Vampires and could have decided to leave the area gave the police there excuse to stop investigating. I on the other had do not think they just left, or are running away they had no reason to do so."

"Well if you need my help at all, you just let me know." My tone of voice so sweet I was dripping honey out of every pore. My nerves where jumping around and I bet he could hear how fast my blood was pumping through my body. Keep my cool, why can't I be calm and collect like Pam. We killed them, they are dust in the wind, the only evidence that they were even here was the car. So why do I feel like when he leaves he's going to take me with him. I have this really bad gut feeling, something is going to happen and its going to change my life forever. I just can't wrap my head around what it is. You know that feeling in the back of your mind that kind of feels like déjà vu. That's how I feel right now but it's not really déjà vu cause I don't feel like its happened before just that something is going to occur that I have no power to stop. I'm floating down shit creek with nothing to anchor myself to and no one to keep me company.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes I booked the vampire safe suite at the Shreveport hotel. If you have any leads please leave me a message on my cell. I'm going to take my leave of you all now, I would like to settle in. I will begin my investigation of the area tomorrow. I hope you all with cooperate with me through this dreadful ordeal. It will make this go so much faster."

Like hell I will cooperate, it's like he's asking us to turn ourselves in, right I'm going to raise my hand and tell you I did it. It was fucking self defense for Christ sake. Lord forgive my profanity but the situation warrants some bad language.

"Well you have a good evening, we will see you tomorrow. If you need anything just ask, I currently don't have a daytime man but I'm sure Sookie wouldn't mind helping yours get around during the day. Would you Sookie?"

"Oh no just have him or her give me a call when they are ready."

"I didn't bring any one with me so there is no need to worry about that. I will meet you all here tomorrow evening then. Good night."

When he finally left the building we all headed back to Eric's office and I could finally breath like a normal human being should.

"I hate that man, he should be rotting in the deepest part of hell not walking around. He is evil Eric, he's planning on killing you and taking me back with him. I didn't get the time frame on it but I have this feeling that something is going to happen before he leaves Shreveport. I just know it."

"Do not worry Lover, you live with me now you are safe there. Nothing is going to happen, I have someone trailing him now. We will know his every move. There is nothing to stress yourself about. Now that he has gone we can head back to the house and relax. Prepare ourselves for our meeting tomorrow with him and then you have to go back to work for the shifter the day after that. Just relax, everything will be fine."

"Okay, okay I think I can breathe again. I just worry if anything were to happen to you I don't know what would happen. Where I would be if I didn't have you."

"You would be well taken care of for the rest of your days. Just know I love you, and would give my life for yours."

"I don't want any more lives given up for mine. I'm not that important."

"You are to me. You are to me."

With that we were heading for the door. The club was still in full swing, still a huge line out front but all I cared about was crawling into bed with Eric. Forgetting about anything that I felt was going to happen, no matter how much Eric says I will be safe I know there is a darkness coming and its coming for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris Owns Everything, I just like to visit.**

I woke up to Eric yelling into his phone, I must have fallen asleep in the car I didn't realize how tired I was I guess. I feel sorry for whoever is on that phone, he is tearing them a new one. Something bad most have gone down after we left.

I waited for him to finish before I entered the room. I could tell through the bond that what I was going to hear wasn't going to make me happy.

"What is wrong?"  
"You really don't want to know lover."

"Just give it to me straight, and fast kind of like a band aid."

"Two blonde waitresses where found dead at Fangtasia 30 minutes before closing. One was found in the women's bathroom of all places, the other was found out back in the employee parking lot by Pam. Both were drained of blood and the one in the bathroom was also raped. We are assuming the one in the parking lot walked in on the rape of the one in the bathroom and ran out towards our offices to find one of us. We obviously weren't there, so she ran for her car to get away and didn't make it."

"Who where they, what were there names."

"Kendra and Susan, both were only 25 years old. There are quite a few similarities between them and you, I see this more of a warning than a random act of depravity."

"So you think that this vampire wants you to know he is coming after me, by killing two of your waitresses that are blonde and around the same age. So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to call the Shifter and ask him to give you an extra week off. I need you to join me at Fangtasia and use your new gift to find out who murdered these women. I will pay one of my waitresses to go help the shifter out at his bar while we fix this situation."

"Okay, but I will call Sam. You will just piss him off."

My call to Sam was short and to the point he figured that I would move in with Eric he was just waiting for the shoe to drop. He sounded okay with Eric sending some one over but reminded me that I always had a job to come back to. Stay out of trouble, is how he always ends his call. Doesn't anyone think that I try to stay out of trouble. It's not like I'm standing outside with a freaking sign and an arrow pointing at me inviting trouble to find me, it just does.

I walked back in to the room to see a frown on Eric's gorgeous face. Now we all know he isn't one of the most expressive people, I mean come on he's a vampire they do not express themselves, especially where someone else can see them.

"Sam said it would be fine, have her come over tomorrow at noon. Are we going back to Fangtasia tonight to look for any clues?" 

"No Pam already went over the areas, we will go tomorrow. I do not believe this is one of my local vampires. It smells of Victor." 

"That's what I was thinking, but he said he came alone so he obviously had him come up after he already got here so they wouldn't be connected. Hopefully the guy comes back tomorrow. If I'm going to have to read everyone's thoughts tomorrow I need to get to sleep."

"How tired are you lover?"

"Well that depends on what you have in mind."

"Oh I think you know."

He was stalking toward me now with a purpose, I felt like he needed a little challenge so I turned and ran. I could tell he wanted to play a little cause he didn't catch me right away we ran from the kitchen around the living room and straight down to the bedroom in the basement. I jumped on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows and brandished it like it was a broad sword.

"Really Sookie, do you think you can take me."

"Oh I think I've got a chance, but there's a twist every time you get hit you have to take off an article of clothing."

"I love how you think Lover."

With that the battle commenced, but I had a little help I know what he was going to do before he does it. He lunged and I jumped over him hitting him with the pillow on his ass.

"Pants Lover, take' em off." I said with a giggle. I loved when we could goof around like this, there's so much tension around us right now we just need to relax.

"Hmm don't I get to chose what I take off."

"No, I want the pants."

He slowly began to unbutton his jeans and slid them slowly down his legs turning around and shaking he butt at me and winked over his shoulder. I forgot he went commando, boy did I forget.

Before I had time to collect my thoughts and move I had a pillow hit my side.

"That's not fair I was distracted."

"All's Fair in love and War Sookie, take off the dress."

At least I still have my bra and underwear, if I was jumping around like this naked our game would have ended two seconds after I lost the dress. I jumped over the side of the bed so we were on opposite sides, I have to rethink this how am I going to strike now that he knows it's coming.

"Lover, how are we going to continue when you are on the other side of the bed. This is not going to work out unless you give in and surrender to me. Surrender can be sweet, I promise you."

"Oh, I don't think I need to surrender just yet, you only have to lose your shirt and I have taken all of your cloths. So one more article of clothing and I have defeated the great Viking."

"So be it."

He lunged over the bed at me pillow first and connected with my stomach. "Bra Lover lose it."

I shimmied my arms out of the straps and shook my shoulders making my boobs shake like a belly dancers. That's all it took, I was pinned to the bed and he latched onto the nipple of my left breast. His hand kneading the right one, every so often he would pinch the nipple. He was laying between my spread legs my underwear and his shirt the only thing separating our bodies. I grabbed the hem of his white tee shirt and began pulling it over his head. He leaned up pulled it the rest of the way off then he slid down and grabbed the top of my thong and pulled them straight off and buried his head between my legs. His tongue could do wicked things, but I really wanted him inside me. I pulled his ear to get his attention "Up, please Inside me."

"Mmm my pleasure lover."

Finally, I felt complete he slowly moved back out then slammed all the way back in. He started off slow them began to pick up his pace. God it feels so good, I missed this feeling after the torture and to finally have it back is amazing. I love this man with all of my heart and to think i was wasting my time when i could be getting this every night.

"Oh god, yes Eric, mm harder."

So close so close, just a little more. God yes, stars burst behind my eyes and i heard him yell my name and then he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you Sookie, no matter where any of this takes us always remember I love you."

"I love you to Eric, even if i am no longer on this earth I will always love you."

"Go to sleep Lover, tomorrow is going to be hell for you."

"It won't be that bad, you will be there with me."

I rolled over on my side and pulled his arm around me. "Stay with me till I fall asleep, will you."

"I will lay here as long as you will have me."

"Good night Eric."

2


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris Owns Everything, I just like to visit.**

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews, its keeping me going on this story even when the little block monster comes in and sets up residence in my head. I also have a real little monster running around my house in the form of a 1 year old little boy. Please stick with me I will finish this story I promise. Thank you all so much I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Two hours, I have been at this now for two freaking hours. I've got nothing' no one is even thinking about the girls or even about me. Well not in that way at least. Four Fangbangers don't know what Eric sees in me. 8 men want to take me in the bathroom, without Eric knowing. I've been here since opening and nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

"Eric I'm not getting anything, no one here right now knows what went on in that bathroom or outside."

"Give it till close, he might come in again."

A half hour later I was rewarded for my efforts and patients per say, when I felt like deaths fingers were crawling slowly and deliberately up my spine. I could feel his mind, it was dark, and filled with gruesome images, thoughts of mayhem just waiting to be committed against the girls in the bar.

_Sheep, desperate ignorant sheep just waiting to be slaughter, the first one was easy she wanted to go; she wanted to be one of the "dark ones" as she put it. Flighty that one was, she was fun to play with though. Then that other one barged in and ruined the fun. She was feisty that one, she knew what my plan was could tell I think by the way I singled the flighty one out. They just don't understand damn happy meals on legs, you can't be a vampire and married to a human it's just not right. Goes against everything, they are here to serve us not be treated like bloody royalty. If this were to have gone on back in Europe the Northman would have been killed. I just need to show him, got to catch his women alone, make him see reason. When she's not in the picture he will understand. _

"He's here, he's European, and British I think. Over by the bar, he thinks that you need to come back to your senses and get rid of me you can't be a vampire and married to a human. I think he's older he keeps thinking about the old ways how things were done before the great Revel. He's a totally separate problem than Victor; I don't even think he knows that Victor is here. We need to get him in your office, need to know more. What if the European council is going to come after us next we need to know."

I could see that Eric had already communicated with Pam while I was relaying what I had gotten because my arm was soon pulled on for me to stand and I was being guided in the direction of Eric's office.

"This way lover, we shall soon find everything out that we need to know."

He was sitting on the couch with Pam standing in front of him when we entered.

"He won't talk Eric, and I've been so nice too."

"I have no doubt that you have Pam. What is your name?"

"..."

I hate when they try to be difficult, don't they know by now that it doesn't work. You would think vampires would at least understand that they are like hundreds of years old.

"His name is Edgar, god that's almost as funny as Bill, when he first told me his name."

I could see the shock on his face when I read his mind. I love this new power it comes in so handy.

"Why did you kill my waitresses?"

_I don't have to tell him anything stupid human loving freak. Food that's all they are is food why can't the Viking see this. What is so special about her? Doesn't he see that those girls where just to catch his attention. I wanted him to know I was targeting his women, wanted him to know she was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it._

"He wanted you to know I was next."

"Stop reading my mind you little cunt, you aren't suppose to be able to do that."

"Now that you see your thoughts are no longer safe please tell me who are you working for?"

"No one I work for myself, why are you with a human. We are so above them, they are worth nothing to us. Cattle ready to be brought to the slaughter. Slaves to be used then thrown away, why can't you see that she is the same as they are, why is she better?"

"I should not answer you, you should go to your finale death still wondering, but I will let you in on a little secret before you die again. I love her, she is a telepath of unknown powers and she loves me as well, why would I pass up the chance to be happy even for a short time just because she is a human?"

I love this man. I thought he was going to go on more but all he did was shove a stake in the guy's heart. Needless to say I wasn't really expecting that to happen quite so soon and I screamed. Not really in fear, more in shock and can ya blame me I mean come on I just had a vamp explode in my face.

"Lover, really did you have to scream so loud. It's not like you haven't seen this happen before. You have staked a vampire you know what happens."

"Poor Sookie, you weren't expecting that where you. What did you want us to do give him over to the police, really like they could handle this properly."

"Oh no, I knew he was going to end up finally dead tonight. I just thought I would get a little warning first ya know. Kind of a hey Sookie you might want to step back a little, you know how the entrails fly when a piece of wood get shoved in our chest. Ya know that kind of thing. Now instead of hot passionate sex when we get home I get to take a nice hot shower in bleach to get rid of the lovely vampire blood smell that is seeping into my pores. I just love you guys so much."

With that I marched out the door towards the bathroom. I didn't need to hear about blood stains in the Vett.

_I need to find Victor... oh he's just going to love this news. Maybe he will turn me. Eric will want me more when he knows I will be immortal just like him. This is going to be wonderful he might even pay me for this as well._

The little black haired waitress scurried off out the back door grabbing her phone out of her purse as she went.

"What do you want?"

"I have news that you might find interesting."

"Get to the point, you worthless cunt."

"Oh I don't know now, you are calling me names and all I want to do is help you out."

"What do you want in return for this information?"

"50 grand and you to turn me, it's really good news, you might even say life changing."

"Where are you at?"

"Across the street from Fangtasia, would you like to meet me here or should I come to you?"

"You will come to me; I am staying at the Marriot in downtown Shreveport, Penthouse suite. Be here in 20 minutes."

All she heard after that was the dial tone.

"Rude much damn arrogant vampire."

Slowly the girl walked back to her car. Trying to be nonchalant not wanting to draw the attention of the few remaining patrons still waiting in line.


End file.
